Life With My 2p
by FiShyWingers
Summary: America and England are fighting again and The Brit decides to put the american in his place,with a curse! But curse gone wrong England summoned everybody's 2p's! Until a reverse spell is found the countries have to 'take care' of their 2p's,which will lead to loads of goofy stuff and danger! ***Intended gore and colorfull language***Being Written by Me and My Cousin!


My first fic! it might be suckish but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FIC IDEA!

-OoO-

England and America were fighting AGAIN! This time America was thinking of a way to stop global warming when he came up with the idea of a giant vacuum to take in all the noxious gasses in the course he wanted others to give him their money so he can build it,which made the british man jumped out of his chair and started yelling at the American at how obscured and stupid his idea was.

"I am not giving you my money you bloody git! Besides vacuum's were supposed to clean your house's floors and carpets,not to prevent the air from getting warmer!"

"Well this one will be huge and will suck in all the bad gasses in the atmosphere!"

"You idiot,it's obviously not gonna work!" England replied

"Of course it will eyebrows,i will be the hero-" America said before he was interrupted by England.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME EYEBROWS?! That's it you Bloody Wanker!" England was about to hit America when he was interrupted by Germany,yelling at them for them to shut up and settle down.A few minutes Later on,france said something to England that pissed him off even more and another fight broke out((with threats of another 100-year war)),Then Germany telling them to shut up again,and Italy saying something about happened for a while over and over until FINALLY,3 hours later,the meeting was over.

England was glad for the meeting to be over right now,but he was still pretty mad at was mad enough to actually hit the american!Mad enough to put a curse on him!

Wait...

England backtracked on that last thought and he course,he can just put a horrible,painful curse on the blasted american!England decided that when he gets home he will immediately put America in his place,once and for all!

-OoO-

England was getting his magic stuff and the other summoning things prepared while he thought of which curse he could try out."Hm...maybe the Ghost spell?Oh,Or the Bad Luck Hex? Hmm..." England pondered as he finished the preparations.

After a long 5 minutes England decided to use the Struggling Vengeance Spell,a curse where the person the spell was casted on will alway's struggle through quickly got ready and he soon started the First chant.

England said the first few words of the chant,smiling as he did second chant though,was when the thoughts of America suffering made him feel a little guilty actually and want to stop the curse,but he pushed it off and was already to late to stop now,and if England did stop before he was finished...

Lets just say that it's not a pretty sight...

He was now on the third chant,letting the guilty feelings and thoughts be pushed away and soon be replaced by a smile.

A few lines later,he finished the chants and he waited for the curse to work.

…

...

Nothing...

Of course England wouldn't see if the curse worked or not,but he got this feeling if the spell was successful and he didn't get that faltering,England sighed as he started to put away the magic trinkets and candles.'What did i mess up on? Did i say a word wrong?' He pondered this for a bit before leaving,not noticing the figure that came out of nowhere in the middle of the room...

-OoO-

After England was done putting his stuff away he decided to just sit down at his desk and do wasn't much to do anyway since he barely has any friends,and he read all his books about 3 times...

Hours passed,Then it soon came night-time and England was tired,so after he quickly put on his pajama's,he closed the curtains and laid down in bed.

Suddenly,he got a strange feeling that he was being sat up and looked around the room,sighing as he saw nothing except for his magical friends,which were all asleep."I'm probably just imagining it." He finally said as he closed his eyes and fell into sleep for the night.

What he didn't know was that a man was outside his door,waiting for him to wake up to the sun's first ray's of day.

-OoO-

England opened his eyes tiredly to the sun's light that was coming from the bedroom window' groggily sat up on his bed when he realized...

he closed the window curtain's last night,didn't he? He was pretty sure he did,so Why were they open...

that was when he turned his head to see a man standing beside his bed,smiling.

England screamed and almost fell off the bed and land on the 's stormed through his head as he stared at the man in front of him.

Why was there a man beside his bed? How did he get into his house?

But the big question that England had was,

Why does he look a bit like me?

He examined the man as these question's went in and out of his Man had Pale blonde,with a bit of pink,hair with big eyebrows,along with turquoise((or some kind of light blue)) had a smile that looked nice and innocent,yet very creepy at the same wore a Blue bowtie along with a purple sweater vest,underneath a pink long-sleeved,button-up shirt and brown for the clothes,eyes,and hair he looks exactly like England.

"Good morning England,had a good sleep last night?" The England-look-alike said.

"Y-yea..." England said before coming into his senses and looking at the Man angrily,grabbing him by the shirt."Who are you?How did you get into my house? Are there others with you? Most Importantly,why do you look like me?" England said all at once

The whole time the man smiled,not breaking eye-contact with the Brit."Well to answer your questions,I'm known as Oliver,and i was summoned into your house," Oliver started "No,i am alone,And i look like you because i'm your 2p."

England froze,processing what Oliver said."Wait...I summoned you? What's a 2p?" England asked,his grip loosening and he let Oliver go,his gaze breaking for a bit.

"More questions i ,you summoned me England,And a 2p is...i guess you can say your opposite side." Oliver said continuing to look at England.

England,after finally processing what Oliver said,looked back up at him with a questioning gaze "So,you're basically saying your my opposite?"

"Yes"

"And that you love what i hate?"

"Yes"

"And that you hate what i love?"

"Yes"

England couldn't help but be happy and yet be scared at the same was happy because he summoned a being that was actually not Russia or Belarus this time,Yet he was scared because...

Oliver might be Evil...

From what England learned so far everything that he was Oliver wasn't,and He was a good guy so that must mean...

England can only gulp at this thought when suddenly his cell phone rang on his quickly grabbed it and flipped it open,not caring to look at the caller ID.

"Hello England." Wait Germany? Why would he call England,especially at this time of day?

"Hello,what is it?" England asked

"Do you have a guest with you vright now?"

At first England was confused at the word 'guest' but soon realized he meant Oliver.

"Yes i do" That was when England heard a door slam open and heard a crying Italy over the could barely make out what the Italian was saying,but the next thing he heard was a creepy voice,which also sounded italian,and a scream.

"Sorry England,got to go but ve are having an Very Important meeting in a vew hours,bring your guest." Germany said and hung up before the English man could complain.

England sighed as he hung up,they weren't supposed to have a meeting until 3 days later but this seemed pretty important.

But what got England thinking was,how did Germany know that Oliver was here? The only answer England could think of was-

"That a friend of yours?" Oliver asked,his smile unfaltering."Yea,guess you could say that...but Oliver?"

"Yes?"

England looked at Oliver with a menacing stare "You aren't the only 2p i summoned weren't you?"

"Nope,actually you summoned all of us~." Oliver answered

"By all of you,you mean i summoned every countries 2p's?" England wasn't surprised when Oliver nodded his head,actually he was a bit angry."But you told me that you were alone!" The Brit replied."What i meant was that i was the only 2p in your home,sorry for not being so specific." Oliver said,still smiling.

England just wanted to hit the bastard's damn smile right off his face,but he knew that that would lead to his death...

England sighed as he got up to get ready,looking over at Oliver "Make sure your all ready,we got a meeting to go to."

-Author Notes

Yeah i could have done better...But this is my first fanfic so please don't be mad ^ i had this idea in my head for WEEKS NOW and i finally got up my lazy arse and written it! I hoped you enjoyed it,the second chapter will be up soon~***


End file.
